Headmistress's Holiday
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Olympe Maxime uses the holidays to get some much needed relaxation.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 700

Title: Headmistress's Holiday

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Hydra - write about someone who loves water

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Culinary Arts- Task 3: - Write about a character's favourite way to relax.

Yearly:

Prompt 921 [Emotion] Happy

Word 46 [Word] Healthy

* * *

Olympe was on school break. Being the headmistress of Beauxbatons was hard work, and she needed a holiday. She packed her bags and got ready to travel to her holiday accommodation.

She booked into a local beachside hotel, and Muggles ran it. Ever poised, she went to check-in at the desk, getting her key from the assistant. She went into her bright blue room decorated with seashells, and with a flick of her wand, her items got packed away, and she spelt the bed to hold her size. She started her relaxing holiday by going to the local pub where they served goat milk, and she ordered a cup from the barmaid. She was sitting in the bar enjoying her drink, and to her surprise, she could do whatever she wanted. Nobody bothered her at all.

If any magical folk had seen here, she was always the object of mayor curiously. She was wearing a long black Muggle dress, her eyes shining with happiness. This trip was going to be the most relaxing holiday ever. Her last trip, she ended up having to talk with giants. She much preferred to have fun and not worry about another war breaking out at any time. So, she grinned to herself, when she finished her drink, she went back up to her room to get a book and towel to take to the beach.

It was a sunny day, and there was no wind in the sky. It was blistering hot, and she loved it. She had her towel over her shoulder and a small book bag in her hand.

She watched the children build sandcastles on the beach, jumping up and down in the shadow end of the waves crashing onto the beach. Parents were yelling at children to wear hats and sunscreen. Relaxing on the beach with a good book was life. She rolled out her lemon yellow towel, and lay down slowly, sighing content. She took out a soppy romance novel and opened it up.

Soon she was lost between the pages of the book, the noises of people fading away. There were only the ocean and the smell of salt. Her focus was solely on her novel. Even a headmistress deserved to have some fun in the sun. After hours had passed, the people started to leave, and she sat up to watch the majestic tide coming in. Her large eyes spotted a fin, not far offshore. It was a healthy shark, swimming around, only barely visible. She was relieved that he hadn't been around earlier during the day when the children were around the area.

The sun started to set before she went into the shallows, barely covering her bare feet. She waded in until the ocean water reached her knees, aware that this was where an adult man could stand and be covered up to his chest. She looked up at the moon, before walking back to her towel on the beach. She used the towel to dry her feet, and sand was sticking all over them from the walk back to her bag. Olympe decided to go back to her room to freshen up, and then hit the downstairs bar in the lobby again.

She managed to clean herself, although the bath was way too small, and used three of the free tubes of cream to rid herself of the smell of salt and sand. She tidied her room a bit, rinsing the sand from the tub, and went downstairs and back to the bar.

She nodded to the barmaid, and she brought her another mug of goat milk. She sat down by the bar and sipped it, giving a pleasurable sigh.

"I want to make babies with her," she heard the rough voice of a drunk man. She didn't expect the man to be talking about her, but she curiously peeked, and she looked around. Her eyes quickly found the culprit- none other than Rubeus Hagrid, a friend she had lost contact with after the Triwizard Championship.

"Oh Merlin," Hagrid said. "Olympe."

"Hello, Hagrid," she said, looking at him.

"It's lovely to see you again," Hagrid said blushing. "Although I should not have said that."


End file.
